Challenges for all
by HikariAi
Summary: Hey all. I will put all my Harry Potter challenges here, so come and give it a look and take a challenge.
1. Challenge 1

**Challenge 1:**

_**Category:**_ Harry Potter x Dragonball Z Crossover

_**Summary 1:**_ After defeading Voldemort at the final battle, Voldemorts' last spell compined with another spell, send Harry and (?) to the Dragonball universe, with no way of returning home.

_**Summary 2:**_ Harry is 16 and has already defeaded Voldemort last year at the MOM. He finds out with the Goblins help that Dumbledores Manipulations go farer than he expected. Some friends are not truly friends. Harry, with the help of the Goblins, take control of ALL of his Vaults (Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Rawenglore(?) and Marlin) and get's back what was taking from him. Then with Luna, one of his true and best friends, goes to another demision (Dragonball), with no way of returning, with all his Money, Books, artifact etc. (well with all his Vaults' and Luna's). All with the help of the Goblins, which are friends with Harry too.

_**Pairings for Summary 1:**_ Son GokuxHarryxVegeta, Picolox(?), YamachaxBulma and others you want.

_**Pairings for Summary 2:**_ Son GokuxHarryxVegeta, PicoloxLuna, YamachaxBulma and others you want.

_**Themes'/warnings:**_ Slash, Action, Romance, Humor, Lemons, Hets, Short Weasley Bashings (for Summary 2 and/or 1, but not the twins or the two eldests sons), Short Hermione Bashings, Chi-Chi Bashing for both Summary's, Dumbledore dead or short Bashing, Strong Harry, Smart Harry, Special Power Harry (like; mind reader, Seer, like Alice from Twillight, elemental etc.) SubmissiveHarry, Dominant Goku and Vegeta, Semi Strong Luna, Smart Luna, Special Power Luna (the same what I said with Harry), MPreg, Preg etc.

_**Ratings:**_ M

_**Time-lines:**_ Both Summary's should start with either at the beginning of the Tournament (maybe a month or two before it starts, so they can become familiar with the Universe), where they meet Picolo and Chi-Chi for the first time (well you know what I mean). Or after the Namek act.

_**Other things:**_ Trunks will be Bulma and Yamacha's son, he will still look the same and be Very strong, but not like he is in the Anime, Trunks will still come with Goku's medicine (if you choose Goku to have the Heart Disease). Gohan will also be born if you choose the Namek act, you just have to find a way to get Goku and Chi-Chi divorce, Gohan will not see Chi-Chi as his mother but Harry. -Grins-  
In _**Summary 1**_ I choose to write (?), for the other person who will go with Harry, for you to select. It can either be a male or female, but Harry must be good friends with that person. For those who don't like slash can make Harry female.

**PLEASE PM ME ****or REVIEW IF ONE CHOOSE THIS CHALLENGE.**


	2. Challenge 2

**Challenge 2:**

_**Category:**_ Harry Potter x Bayblade Crossover

_**Summary:**_ Harry is 3-4 years old and is very abused by his relatives. One night after one of his worst beatings he has ever had, Harry makes a desperate wish to be somewhere else and save from his relatives and others like them. Magic, Fate and Destiny hears his wish and comply, sending Harry to the Beyblade Universe, where he is found by a young Kai Hiwatari, who takes him home and becomes little Harry's big brother.

_**Pairings:**_ KaixTyson, RayxHarry etc.

_**Themes'/warnings:**_ Slash, Het (your chose), Action, Romance, Humor, Lemons, Bashings (don't know who, you choose, but not from the bladebreakers), Abuse (not much, only at the beginning), Smart Harry, Seer Harry (like Luna/Alice(twillight) compined), a little Shy Harry, Submissive Harry, Submissive Tyson (in the relationship), Very Protective Kai (towards Harry), Protective Kai and a little Possessive Kai (toward Tyson), strong bond between Kai and Harry, Dominant Kai, Dominant Ray, Protective Ray and a little Possessive Ray (towards Harry), Mpreg (maybe, you chose) etc.

_**Rating:**_ M

_**Time-line:**_ It starts where Kai and everyone else is still young, so before the actual Anime begins, but only for a short time (where we get to know how Kai and Harry's relationship get's to be). Then it goes how the Anime goes (or how you want it to go) just with Harry always by Kai's side.

_**Other things:**_ Kai is only 1 or 2 years older than Harry, like the rest of his team. You deside if you want to make them a little older than in the Anime, but not by much. The wizarding world will not get to Harry, so they will have to work things out themselves, hehehe, poor Dumbles -grins-. Harry will get a new name (you deside). For those who don't like slash can make Harry female.

**PLEASE PM ME ****or REVIEW IF ONE CHOOSE THIS CHALLENGE**


End file.
